<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruce wayne and 5 scary bats by Charalover101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884991">Bruce wayne and 5 scary bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101'>Charalover101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short story genorator [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another generator story  this time its a fairy tail themed one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU) &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short story genorator [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruce wayne and 5 scary bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a brooding boy called bruce wayne. He was on the way to see his frenemy jack napier, when he decided to take a short cut through St James's Park.<br/>
It wasn't long before bruce got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were trees. Nervously, he felt into his bag for his favourite toy, Hugo, but Hugo was nowhere to be found! bruce began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Hugo. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.<br/>
Unexpectedly, he saw a scary bat dressed in a purple trench coat   disappearing into the trees.<br/>
"How odd!" thought bruce.<br/>
For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the peculiarly dressed bat. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.<br/>
Eventually, bruce reached a clearing. He found himself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from cabbages, a house made from pizzas, a house made from doughnuts, a house made from pancakes, a house made from muffins and a house made from lollipops.<br/>
bruce could feel his tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.<br/>
"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody there?"<br/>
Nobody replied.<br/>
bruce looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.<br/>
A cackle broke through the air, giving bruce a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Hugo!<br/>
"Hugo!" shouted bruce. He turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"<br/>
The witch just shrugged.<br/>
"Give Hugo back!" cried bruce.<br/>
"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.<br/>
"At least let Hugo out of that cage!"<br/>
Before she could reply, five scary bats rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. bruce recognised the one in the purple trench coat  that he'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognise him too.<br/>
"Hello Big Bat," said the witch.<br/>
"Good morning." The bat noticed Hugo. "Who is this?"<br/>
"That's Hugo," explained the witch.<br/>
"Ooh! Hugo would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the bat.<br/>
The witch shook her head. "Hugo is staying with me."<br/>
"Um... Excuse me..." bruce interrupted. "Hugo lives with me! And not in a cage!"<br/>
Big Bat ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.<br/>
The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."<br/>
Big Bat looked at the house made from lollipops and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from lollipops if I wanted to."<br/>
"That's nothing," said the next bat. "I could eat two houses."<br/>
"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Hugo."<br/>
bruce watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the witch to give Hugo to Big Bat. He didn't think Hugo would like living with a scary bat, away from his house and all his other toys.<br/>
The other four bats watched while Big Bat put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.<br/>
"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Bat. "Just you watch!"<br/>
Big Bat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from pizzas. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
Eventually, Big Bat started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of pizzas, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.<br/>
"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Bat.<br/>
Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!<br/>
"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.<br/>
Big Bat never finished eating the front door made from pizzas and Hugo remained trapped in the witch's cage.<br/>
Average Bat stepped up, and approached the house made from doughnuts.</p><p>"I'll eat this whole house," said Average Bat. "Just you watch!"<br/>
Average Bat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from doughnuts. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
After a while, Average Bat started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...<br/>
...and greener.<br/>
A woodcutter walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.<br/>
"I'm not a bush, I'm a bat!" said Average Bat.<br/>
"It talks!" exclaimed the woodcutter. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."<br/>
"No! Wait!" cried Average Bat, as the woodcutter picked her up. But the woodcutter ignored her cries and carried the bat away under his arm.<br/>
Average Bat never finished eating the front door made from doughnuts and Hugo remained trapped in the witch's cage.<br/>
Little Bat stepped up, and approached the house made from pancakes.</p><p>"I'll eat this whole house," said Little Bat. "Just you watch!"<br/>
Little Bat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from pancakes. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
After five or six platefuls, Little Bat started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.<br/>
He stopped eating pancakes for a moment, then grabbed another forkful.<br/>
But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Little Bat into the sky.<br/>
"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Little Bat. "I'm scared of heigh..."<br/>
Little Bat was never seen again.</p><p>Little Bat never finished eating the front door made from pancakes and Hugo remained trapped in the witch's cage.<br/>
Tiny Bat stepped up, and approached the house made from muffins.</p><p>"I'll eat this whole house," said Tiny Bat. "Just you watch!"<br/>
Tiny Bat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from muffins. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
However, on the next mouthful, the food fell straight out of Tiny Bat's mouth. She tried to stuff in another forkful of muffins, but once again, the food fell out. There just wasn't enough room left in her belly.<br/>
"This is just not fair!" declared Tiny Bat, and stomped off into the forest.<br/>
Tiny Bat never finished eating the front door made from muffins and Hugo remained trapped in the witch's cage.<br/>
Even-Tinier Bat stepped up, and approached the house made from lollipops.</p><p>"I'll eat this whole house," said Even-Tinier Bat. "Just you watch!"<br/>
Even-Tinier Bat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from lollipops. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
And more.<br/>
Suddenly, Even-Tinier Bat stopped eating and started dancing. While he danced, he sang at the top of his lungs, "Lollipops! Watch me eat all the lollipops!"<br/>
"It looks as though the lollipops are making you hyperactive," laughed the witch.<br/>
"Oh no they're not!" cried Even-Tinier Bat. "I'm always this excited." With that, he walked into a tree.<br/>
Bong!<br/>
Even-Tinier Bat banged his head and fell backwards onto his bottom. He passed out, exhausted.<br/>
Even-Tinier Bat never finished eating the front door made from lollipops and Hugo remained trapped in the witch's cage.<br/>
"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Hugo."<br/>
"Not so fast," said bruce. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from cabbages. And I haven't had a turn yet.<br/>
"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."<br/>
The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."<br/>
"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the bats. He won't last long."<br/>
"I'll be right back," said bruce.<br/>
"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Hugo back."<br/>
bruce ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. He came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from cabbages and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, he took a bite. He quickly devoured the whole piece.<br/>
bruce sat down on a nearby log.<br/>
"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."<br/>
"I haven't finished," explained bruce. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."<br/>
When bruce's food had digested, he broke off another piece of the door made from cabbages. Once more, he toasted his food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. He ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.<br/>
Eventually, after several sittings, bruce was down to the final piece of the door made from cabbages. Carefully, he toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. He finished his final course. bruce had eaten the entire front door of the house made from cabbages.<br/>
The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward cheating!"<br/>
"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square. Now hand over Hugo or I will chop your broomstick in half."<br/>
The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.<br/>
bruce hurried over and grabbed Hugo, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Hugo was unharmed.<br/>
bruce thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet jack. It was starting to get dark.<br/>
When bruce got to jack's house, his frenemy threw his arms around him.<br/>
"I was so worried!" cried jack. "You are very late."<br/>
As bruce described his day, he could tell that jack didn't believe him. So he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.<br/>
"What's that?" asked jack.<br/>
bruce unwrapped a doorknob made from pizzas. "Pudding!" he said.<br/>
jack almost fell off his chair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>